


i like you

by taiyounoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Background Kuroken - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Teammates to Lovers, Texting, hinata has no idea, kageyama is kinda into hinata, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyounoko/pseuds/taiyounoko
Summary: the last thing Hinata Shouyou had expected to happen was for his teammate, Kageyama Tobio, to confess to him out of the blue.now, with this newly-acquired knowledge, he has two options: ignore, or fall for the confessor.this is the story of which option Hinata chooses.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. the confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil story i've been thinking about for a bit.   
> please let me know what you think!

“I like you.”

It’s nothing more and nothing less. 

It’s another day at Karasuno High School; a chilly fall day that calls for scarves for the weak-willed and t-shirts for the stubborn. The trees are all beginning to turn to their orange selves, though none are so generous as to let their leaves fall to the grass and ground below.

It’s just another day for Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou in their volleyball club room as they change back into their everyday outfits after practice.

“Huh?” Hinata responds, glancing up at Kageyama. He’s avoiding his eyes for some reason, unlike his usual commandeering self. And his cheeks seem warm, too. “Well, of course you do now, right?”

Kageyama’s eyes snap to his as if he’s branded him with a molten iron rod. “What?!” 

Hinata jerks back at that reaction, too. “What- what do you mean?! I mean, we’re teammates, right?”

Kageyama allows an apprehensive, “...Yeah?”

“And now, we have our combo all worked out and stuff…” Hinata grins, his gaze wandering as he thinks of the feeling of the ball slamming into his palm, the satisfying burn of the memory causing him to pull his palms into fists. “And we’re the best partners ever! In volleyball! Like, I dunno if anyone our age has such good teamwork together  _ anywhere  _ in Japan, or even the whole world, and-”

“No,” Kageyama cuts him off, ignoring his gaze again. “No, that’s not what I meant.” His cheeks are still that pink color Hinata has never seen before, save for the most grueling of races to the entrance of the club room. “Never mind.”

“What did you mean, then?” Hinata demands, drawing fists to his chest. Kageyama allows a quick, shy glance before pulling out his bag from the shelf and buttoning his jacket. 

“I said, never mind!” Kageyama shouts, shouldering past Hinata towards the exit. It’s so usual and still unnatural based on the topic being discussed that Hinata can’t help but reach for his coat sleeve in desperation. With Kageyama’s force, Hinata is jerked forwards. Kageyama swivels in surprise at the unexpected tug.

Still latched on, Hinata cries, “Tell me, Kageyama! If you don’t like me as friends, what does that mean you like me as!?”

“What do you  _ think _ the word means, idiot?” Kageyama snaps, turning to face him. “It means I fucking  _ like _ you!”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

**_Oh._ **

The words hit Hinata like a volley… no, with more impact. He’s gotten used to taking those to the face. More like ten in a row. Or a hundred. Yes, Hinata thinks, Kageyama’s words hit him like a hundred volleyballs to the face. That leave him equally red in the face.

“If you don’t get it,” Kageyama mutters, “Whatever. See you later.”

Maybe it’s the disappointment and rejection in Kageyama’s eyes that beckons Hinata to call after him. “Kageyama, wait-” 

The slam of the clubroom door silences Hinata’s words.

Ever since school started, they’ve been walking home together regularly-- nearly everyday, save for the days they had other plans after school, or when the entire team walked to Ukai’s store to buy meat buns. 

Today’s the first day in a while they’re not walking home together. And now that he feels that rejection, despite it having come from him, first, he feels all of his emotions shoved in his face. He kind of misses their walks home together, despite how abrasive, callous, and quiet Kageyama can be. Or, really misses them, because his heart hurts.

The emotions are all like an unexpected pie to the face, he thinks, but a lot messier in his heart area.

Hinata raises his hands to his cheeks. They’re  _ hot _ , like putting your hands too close to a campfire, and he releases them. He falls backwards onto the bench placed in the middle of the clubroom, expelling a large gust of air from the impact.

Kageyama…  _ likes _ him. As more than friends.

The realization that hit him when Kageyama repeated his confession for Hinata’s dumb volley-brain to be able to understand it… it was so much more jarring than he’d expected. All he could think in his brain was a slew of thoughts like ‘Oh my god  _ what _ ’ and ‘ _ How is this even happening right now _ ’. 

However, the rejection in Kageyama’s eyes was visceral and real. In spite of not having said anything, Hinata had just rejected his teammate, Kageyama Tobio’s, love ( _ like? _ ) confession.

_ Shit _ , Hinata thinks, dropping his head into his palms.  _ Shit _ . All he can think about how this might upset their volleyball duo combos, and he feels like shit for that. Selfish for that. Like a horrible person, for only caring about volleyball, when… Kageyama cared about both volleyball, and…

_ Him _ . 

“Fuck,” Hinata murmurs, putting hands over his heart. There’s a little bit of anger coming out of nowhere, unexpectedly.  _ How _ could Kageyama be so selfish as to tell him these feelings when it might ruin their chances of getting to Nationals? Does he only care about himself? Does he not even care about volleyball-

Or maybe he just cares about Hinata that much.

Hinata’s face blooms pink like a metaphorical pixie dust cloud has erupted from his neck, up.

Of all things he’d expected from practice, today, a love confession was not one.  _ Especially _ not from his teammate. His male teammate.  _ Kageyama Tobio _ . Maybe he could’ve seen it coming from, like Asahi or something, who seems really emotional and maybe into that big guy- small guy kinda thing… wait, no, that’s a disturbing and weird thought, never mind, or maybe… Suga? But no, this is all just… so strange to think of.

Hinata stands, noticing his legs are trembling as he does so. If he’s shaking so much, just from receiving a love confession, how much was Kageyama? It must mean he was nervous, right?

Kageyama hadn’t even looked particularly nervous or anxious during practice. Had he been expecting to tell Hinata the entire time? Even when they ate at lunch together that day? He had looked and acted perfectly normal then.

And plus, what was so great about himself? His hair was this weird bright orange that didn’t fit in anywhere, and his body was just average. And his personality was…  _ loud _ , ostentatious at times, and he wasn’t even that smart. Well, everything except for volleyball, of course. 

Though, he doesn’t really think Kageyama is the type of person to care much about smarts outside of volleyball. Maybe that was it? Maybe his loneliness and rejection from his teammates in middle school has caused him to confuse partnership with love. Maybe.

Hinata’s not sure how to feel, because all he can remember is how pinkish red Kageyama’s cheeks had looked when he confessed.

It was a color that never appeared on Kageyama’s cheeks during day-to-day conversation. Not even when he was angry.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Hinata curses out loud again, because all he can think of are all of the moments that Kageyama and he had interacted, pacing over them to check whether Kageyama had been obviously infatuated. All he can think of are the times he’d catch Kageyama watching him from the sidelines when he’d been benched, and the times Kageyama would pat-slash-yank his head after a particularly good spike combo.

Never had it occurred to him that Kageyama Tobio, his teammate, might have a crush on him.

And now, apparently, he did.


	2. hinata's confusion, ft. kenma's brains

“ _ Are you serious? _ ”

“Yes!” Hinata shouts, unnecessarily loud for a phone conversation. “He said it, exactly like that! That he ‘liked’ me!”

“Oh my God,” Kenma mutters. “You sound so surprised, Shou.”

“Well, how could I not be?!” Hinata cries. “He never gave  _ any _ indication of it, or anything!”

“Shou,” Kenma says, resignedly. “Do you not, like, see him?”

Hinata gulps at Kenma’s knowing tone. “Wait… what do you mean?”

Hinata can practically hear the eye roll in Kenma’s tone. “I feel bad for Kageyama.”

“What do you mean?!” Hinata shouts, again, jumping up on his bed so he’s some bipedal ball of energy on his bed. “You’re being all, like, cryptic and stuff!”

“Dude, he’s so into you, it’s obvious to anyone who’s watching-”

“ _ Anyone!?” _

“Okay, maybe not  _ anyone _ , but anyone who dedicates more than half their brain to things not volleyball related.” Kenma sighs. “Or I guess I’m just too observant. Kuroo asked me about it after our game, though.”

“ _ Kuroo _ ?!” Hinata squeals, falling back onto his bed, letting out a large  _ oomph _ as he hits the squeaky mattress. “He saw us for, like, an hour! That was it! And he could- he could tell?”

“Yes, Shou,” Kenma speaks like a parent. “Kuroo isn’t some braindead volleyball player like you think he is-”

“That’s not what I mean!” Hinata cries, scratching wildly at his hair. “I mean, like, he could tell that  _ quickly _ ?”

There’s a pause. Then, a “Yeah.”

Hinata breathes. Then sighs. Then breathes again, to try and calm the overwhelming nausea and fear and sadness and regret and anger and, just,  _ everything _ in his belly. Because he feels like he’s kind of gonna vomit.

“Shou?” Hinata hears over the line. “I can hear you breathing like a dog from over here. You need to take some deep breaths.”

“I, am,” Hinata breathes pointedly, at the mic on his phone, to try and make an example. “I, just, you know, am kind of, freaking out-”

“ _ Shou, _ ” Kenma emphasizes. “Calm down. It’s not the end of the world.”

“But it kind of is! I mean, it might be!” Hinata complains, rolling over on his bed so he’s yelling into his duvet cover. “Like, what if he’s been into me, and he’s been in pain and stuff, and he just had to tell me because I’m so stupidly unobservant or whatever, and I’m just dumb, and I don’t see anything, and like everyone else, oh my God maybe  _ everyone _ on the team knows, and-”

“Shou!” Kenma shouts, unlike himself, catching Hinata’s attention. “Calm. Down. It’s not that big of a deal. People get crushes all the time. Sometimes they get together, most of the time they don’t. It’s just chance and luck. The fact that Kuroo and I got together is some kind of miracle to me, even today. Kageyama will get over it, eventually.”

“I know, but, but,” Hinata stammers, eyes darting around his room. For some reason, the whole thing just  _ bothers _ him. Because it might ruin their game, he thinks. That must be why. “But it might ruin our duo and stuff. And we won’t go to Nationals.” He hears a sigh over the line, like Kenma is some disappointed parent. “What?!” He doesn’t mean to squawk, but he does.

“I… nevermind,” Kenma sighs, again, over the phone. “Shou, just try to be a bit more aware around him, okay? Sometimes the way you act can come off as… flirty.”

“Flirty?” Hinata’s voice cracks, and he repeats the word. “Flirty. How flirty? When? Why? Why, Kenma?”

Hinata hears a long  _ mm _ : the sound of Kenma thinking. Good, think, because he can’t think for himself about this situation at all. “Like, when you tell Kageyama that you guys are such good partners and, like, you trust him and only him, that kind of thing.”

“What?!” Hinata bawks, blinking multiple times. “That’s just me cheering him up! And being honest! ‘Cause his whole middle school experience seemed to have really shook him, so I wanted to-”

“Hinata,” Kenma whispers. “That kind of behavior is why. He. Likes. You.”

“I-” Hinata starts, then stops. His mouth gulps like the fish in the tank at the doctor’s office. “I mean… I talk like that to other people, though.”

“Not that I’ve seen.”

Hinata groans, facepalming. 

“Look, Hinata, the self-awareness part is  _ key _ ,” Kenma advises. “Just tone it back a little. Kageyama will be able to get over it soon enough. Just treat him with a bit of distance, alright?”

“What if he’s, like, mistaking our partnership-bond thing for romantic feelings?” Hinata asks, abruptly. “He could be doing that, right?”

Kenma sighs over the line again. “Doubt it, Shou.”

Hinata groans again. Loudly.

“I feel so bad, Kenma,” Hinata moans, feeling his eyes get hot like when he’s about to cry. He doesn’t even know why his body thinks it’s a good time to cry. “Like, I’ve never even rejected anyone before. I thought I’d reject at least one girl in high school, but it’s my freaking teammate, in volleyball!”

“Yeah.”

“And, like, I just don’t understand why it has to be me,” Hinata sighs, grasping around his chest area. “I don’t want to hurt him! He was hurt enough before, and I just rejected him all over again--”

“Don’t even say that, Shou,” Kenma states. His stern tone surprises Hinata into shutting his mouth. “Those are not the same things.”

“But- but-”

“His teammates rejected him because they didn’t care as much as him about something he was passionate about, and he was a frustrated, angsty young kid. You’re rejecting him because despite his confession of his  _ attraction _ to you, you’re not romantically or sexually-”

“ _ Sexually!- _ ”

“-Into him.” Kenma finishes. “Yes, Hinata, he probably has sexual feelings for you, too. Grow up.”

Hinata squeals so loudly he hears his mother ask if he’s okay. He answers her question with a quick, ‘ _ Just dropped something!’ _

His face is so hot, he can feel his blood pulsing under his skin.

Kageyama-  _ that _ Kageyama- is into him, that way-

He squeals into his pillow this time. 

“Hinata, oh my God,” Kenma sighs. “Chill out. It’s a normal thing.”

“I know, but I’ve never, like-” Hinata’s mind races through the way Kageyama looks when playing. Before, it had looked so… standard. Clean cut. Now, though, all he can remember are all the muscles and how  _ large  _ his hands…

“You’ve never?”

“Considered men as attractive, or whatever…” Hinata stammers. “It was always just, like, the girls in elementary school… and I always felt nervous in middle school around pretty girls… but I’ve never even…”

“It’s fine to be gay, Shou. Hard, but not bad. Are you thinking of giving Kageyama a chance?”

“I  _ never _ said- I mean… Not like it’s bad! But I…” Hinata trails off, wanting to cry in frustration. “I just… never thought about it.”

“Honestly, I was surprised when you were so not gay in person,” Kenma admits. “I thought you were at least bi for sure.”

“What- what does that mean?!” Hinata squawks, for apparently the nth time that night. 

“Just that you’re small, cute, and so expressionate,” Kenma says, not having the luxury of noticing how red Hinata’s face is getting. “It seems kinda expected that a guy like Kageyama would be into you. You know, if he were gay. Which he is.”

Hinata moans like a wounded animal into his pillow. 

“What, Shou.”

“I feel so bad, like I have to console him or something!” Hinata admits, bringing his knees to his chest. “I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Shou, you just don’t get it, do you,” Kenma murmurs, his tone regretful. 

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Kenma brushes off the topic. There’s a slight pause. “Just, give Kageyama some space. It’ll go back to normal after a bit. All right?” 

“I guess,” Hinata agrees, nodding slowly. 

“Well, good luck on your bio homework and stuff,” Kenma says. “See you, Shou.”

“Okay, thanks Kenma,” Hinata says. “Have a good night.” 

He gets up, clicks ‘hang up.’

And proceeds to fall back onto his bed, face plummeting into his pillow.

He feels just so… bad, for the wounded look in Kageyama’s eyes. He wishes he could do something to make it better.

Maybe he could text him. Which goes directly against Kenma’s orders, but whatever. I mean, is it really so bad to care about his teammate?

He pulls up the messaging app, and looks at his most recent messages with Kageyama.

Hinata : omg this weekend let’s go to the store to get meat buns and then can you give me some tosses?????

Kageyama : maybe

Hinata : 人´∀｀)

Hinata : (‾-ƪ‾)

Kageyama : stop im trying to do work

Hinata : respond to me w emoji!!! No words allowed

Hinata : tosses pls ᕦ⊙෴⊙ᕤ

Kageyama : the fuck

Kageyama:  (●´□`)O=

Hinata _ : _ that looks like someone abt to suck dick

Kageyama : NO it’s you getting hit in the face by my toss

Kageyama : god

Hinata: OHHH HAHA

Hinata : haha thats me. gettin slapped in the face by ur balls anyday ;)

Kageyama : STOP

Never mind. He can’t read this anymore.

Not with this new knowledge that Kageyama likes him. It’s just… sad. And hurts him to see. Because maybe, just maybe he can see a bit of what Kenma had been talking about. He might’ve been a little… flirty. Or at least,  _ came off _ that way.

And, the weekend Hinata had been referring to in the messages was  _ this  _ weekend. As in, tomorrow. 

_ Oh _ . 

Maybe Kageyama had confessed to him before the weekend so they wouldn’t have to see each other for a few days afterwards.

He’d never responded to his request to hang out. Does that mean Kageyama had been planning to confess to him this entire time?

Maybe Kageyama had been just a bit distant with his touches recently. Kageyama hasn’t grabbed his head after a good toss in a while. 

Hinata doesn’t know why, but his heart aches, just a little.

For his teammate, he tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've seen quite a few fics where kenma is hinata's brains when it comes to romance, which I liked quite a lot, and have adopted into this fic. lol.  
> next chapter: kageyama returns


	3. muddled confrontation

It’s late Saturday morning, but it feels like it’s been a week since Kageyama’s confession.

The only people he’s messaged have been Nishinoya- about how to perfect some of his receives, and maybe to hang out together sometime before school the following week to practice together- and Kenma, saying how he’s super worried about Kageyama. 

Because, despite the fact that Kageyama rarely texts him, the radio silence from him feels like a burning, obvious thing that trails behind him wherever he goes. It’s like some phantom that he just can’t let go.

And it’s so  _ frustrating _ ! He can’t even practice volleys by himself in his yard, or go for a run, just because his face feels so dang warm and hot and just all fuzzy and  _ crazy _ . He couldn’t even go to sleep last night because he kept thinking about Kageyama’s stupid sad face from yesterday. And thanks to that, his eyes are all sore and droopy.

He’s taken out his cell phone multiple times since this morning to check if Kageyama texted him, something like “that was all a prank, I hate you still” or “Let’s go get meat buns now and talk about how to make things normal,” would’ve been much preferable to this… nothingness.

Hinata sighs, grasping the volleyball in his hands, plunking himself at his chair by his desk. The green and red lines are so organized on the ball, wrapping themselves around its surface in rings. He feels nothing like those lines.

What is he even talking about?

Maybe this means he should just go to the park and just practice some serves by himself. He pulls out his phone and goes to his messages by instinct to invite Kageyama, and stops himself. 

He’ll just have to go alone today.

-

Or so he’d thought.

He shivers, standing behind the pillar at the entrance of the park. He can not fucking believe his luck, or lack thereof.

Because right in the spot that they always practice tosses and spikes, Kageyama is tossing the ball up into the air by himself.

His heart beats irregularly in his chest, so much so he can feel it in his ears. His face feels warm.

Kageyama is wearing a different hoodie than usual- a lighter navy color that hugs him a little tighter. He’s wearing light-colored sports track pants, and of course his usual sneakers.

This Kageyama- Kageyama Tobio-  _ likes _ him.

Kageyama’s face in the slight distance is well sculpted and proportioned, albeit with some baby fat left on his cheeks. His dark hair flutters in the air every time he hits the ball back in the air. His hands are well manicured as usual, and, well, Hinata can’t see much else, because Kageyama’s not facing in his direction. His frame is large. Kind of. Well, larger than his own.

Well, maybe this means Hinata should visit another park. He certainly can’t show his face here- not after Kageyama’s leave yesterday. Plus, Kenma had said Kageyama should have some time to himself, which of course makes Hinata feel all guilty inside, but maybe it’s the-

_ Crash! _

Hinata’s eyes jump to the ground, where his bike fell from leaning against the side of the entrance pillar of the park. “ _ Shit _ ,” Hinata mutters, peeking out from the edge of the park gates, where Kageyama has most definitely- oh, yes, he’s looking over in his direction, and starting to  _ walk over _ \- heard him. 

Hinata picks up the bike by the handles, groaning at the tug on his lower back muscles, and almost throws it back against the entrance gates of the park. 

His mind only thinks of one thing: escape. And escape, quick, because Kageyama is probably almost rounding the corner and is gonna see that Hinata was spying on him, and he has to walk the length of almost a full block to get around a corner. To his left is the park; to his right are open rice fields. Not much in terms of ‘escape’ there.

Hinata hurriedly swivels around the bike without grace, clanking the tail end against the cement park entrance gate, cursing to himself as he does so. He pulls the bike by the handles, running forth toward the corner of the block that’s just so close-

“Hinata.”

Hinata freezes. His bike rolls forward a few centimeters before he manages to pull it back.

He dares not turn around. Maybe if he… keeps walking! Kageyama will forget this ever happened. Maybe it’s not even Kageyama. Maybe it’s some alien impostor copying Kageyama! Maybe…

He hears a scoff from behind him. 

And then, footsteps.

Going away.

Hinata turns around. Kageyama’s walking away with his ball at his side, in the crook of his elbow.

“Wait, Kageyama!” Hinata shouts, hastily leaning his bike against the cement neighborhood fencing to catch up with Kageyama. “Kageyama!” 

_ Act natural. Act natural. Act natural. _

Kageyama’s pace hastens, and Hinata finds himself running to match pace. Kageyama doesn’t attempt to outrun him, though-- Hinata knows that if Kageyama wanted to, he’d be able to outrun him. Sometimes. If Hinata were to let him.

This time, Kageyama is letting him catch up.

“Kageyama,” Hinata breathes, grasping for the back of Kageyama’s jacket. After a couple more tries, he finally latches onto a part of the cloth, jerking Kageyama back by the collar of his jacket. “Kageyama!”

“Jesus,  _ what _ ?!” Kageyama swivels around, his face red- like ketchup, Hinata thinks. At the saturated color in Kageyama’s face, Hinata jerks his hand back from his jacket, remembering Kenma’s words:  _ Give him some space _ . “What’re you following me around for? Just go and volley by yourself in the park.” 

“I,” Hinata pants, bending over from the exertion, that he now thinks is more from the fear of being found than the actual physical exhaustion. His hands are shaking. “I just, came to play in the park.” His tongue feels loose for some reason.

“I know,” Kageyama mutters, beginning to turn away from him. He waves his hand in the air in a ‘shoo’-ing motion. “So… Go do that.”

“Hey, don’t shoo me away!” Hinata cries, taking a step forward. “If we’re here, together, at the park, then we  _ have _ to play together for a bit! It’s the rule!”

“What?” Kageyama’s brow crinkles, looking down at Hinata. He looks as if he’s smelled something bad. “What are you talking about?”

_ Act natural. Act natural. _

“Volleyball!” Hinata holds the ball up in front of him, pushing it towards Kageyama’s chest. “Toss to me!” 

_ Act natural _ .

“I’m not doing that,” Kageyama murmurs, turning his back to Hinata. He begins to walk away.

It hits Hinata, in that moment, that the bite of the fall air is cold than he’d thought. He shivers.

Is this what rejection felt like yesterday, for Kageyama?

“What? Why not?” Hinata demands, trailing behind Kageyama.  _ Act natural _ . “You ‘gotta!” When that doesn’t work, “Please!”

Kageyama slows to a stop, and side eyes him. Because Hinata is leaning forwards, into his demands, Kageyama is much taller than he is, and Hinata feels like he’s being judged from above. “Idiot,” he mutters, looking off at the wall. “Leave me alone.”

Hinata doesn’t think he’s ever heard those words from Kageyama before; never in such a somber tone.

“Wait,” Hinata begins, eyes darting this way and that. “I just… I’m sorry! I wanted to… I came out here to play some volleyball, and I just didn’t expect to see you here!” He plays with some frayed stitching on the green line of the ball. At least he’s telling the truth; he hadn’t expected it, but that doesn’t mean he hadn’t been  _ hoping _ for it. “And, well,” Hinata looks up to meet Kageyama’s eyes, “It’s just like usual, y’know!” He gives a small smile.

There’s a long pause of silence, during which Hinata attempts to grin as naturally as possible (he can’t) while holding eye contact with Kageyama, then--

“ _ Hinata! _ Kageyama!” 

They both turn to see Tanaka and Nishinoya running towards them, each will volleyball in tow. 

“Hi!” Hinata calls out, waving to his seniors. 

He looks up at Kageyama, who’s looking at him with an expression of confusion and something else. Maybe this is the perfect opportunity for them all to smooth things out with a practice match with their seniors!

“What’s up with you guys? Practicing this early on a Saturday?” Nishinoya asks, fistbumping Hinata and a reluctant Kageyama.

“Dude, it’s like two in the afternoon,” Tanaka mentions, lifting an eyebrow. “It was pretty late even for you.”

“Whatever,” Nishinoya shakes it off. “Trying to get a leg up on me, huh, Shouyou? Practicing with Kageyama like this?”

Hinata feels strange gazes from both Tanaka and Kageyama and makes a show of scoffing. “Yeah!” Hinata says, nodding. “Just tosses and sets with our, um, volleyballs! Receives and things so I can get better than you at defense!”

“Hm, we’ll see about that,” Nishinoya smirks, and winks at Hinata, patting his shoulder.

Hinata  _ swears _ he feels a weird shuffling movement from Kageyama, and he grits his jaw. He remembers Kenma’s words from last night very well:

_ He’s so into you, it’s obvious to anyone who’s watching. _

“So, you guys practicing early today?” Nishinoya asks with a wide grin.

Hinata gulps. Kageyama doesn’t answer, so Hinata fills in the awkward pause. “Yes- yeah!”

“Huh,” Nishinoya looks back and forth between the two first year, slowly nodding. “Anyway, you guys up for a quick match? Ryu and I were gonna practice over in this park, but since you guys are here,” he gestures to Hinata and Kageyama, “Whaddaya guys say to a quick round?”

Before Hinata can answer, Kageyama does this time. “Sorry, I can’t. I have to go home.”

“Oh,” Nishinoya looks to Hinata. “How ‘bout you? Up for some practice, then?”

Hinata looks up at Kageyama, who’s looking past the rice fields, away from them all. He looks back quickly to Nishinoya. “Um, yeah! Sure!” 

“Well, see ya, Kageyama!” Tanaka waves off Kageyama, who heads in the opposite direction Hinata came. 

“See ya!” Nishinoya says.

“B-Bye!” Hinata waves off, taking a moment to observe Kageyama’s retreating form. His shoulders seem just a bit more hunched and small than normal- or is that just his imagination?

“Come on, Shou!” Nishinoya beckons, heading through the park entrance gates. A family of mother and two daughters enter the park through the opposite gates, heading towards the swingset. “Practice some receives with us!”

“Coming!” Hinata shouts back, following his seniors.

When he takes a last glance back, Kageyama is already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nishinoya and tanaka are like my two fav charas, individually and together, okay
> 
> also kageyama jealousy is sure ( ◑ω◑☞)☞ *finger gun noises*
> 
> writing this makes me realize noya x hinata is not a common ship at all (not saying that it'll be happening at all, in fact if anything noya will be his sidekick)
> 
> next up: kagehina disrupts the team and also kagehina texts _(┐「ε:)_


	4. internal combustion

Kageyama: Nice try, today

Is certainly not a text Hinata expects Saturday evening. 

Sitting at his desk and trying to cram trigonometry concepts into his brain for his exam on Monday, Hinata looks at his phone screen. And looks away.

And looks again.

The text from Kageyama is still there.

He has _literally_ no idea what, exactly, Kageyama is referring to. Well, okay, some idea. But not an ‘exact’ idea.

Considering this is one of the few times Kageyama has taken the time to message him first, Hinata can’t help but feel like this is some kind of honor or curse blessed upon him.

He’s feeling more ‘curse’, given Kageyama’s abrupt behavior at the park earlier. 

Nishinoya even asked him during their practice today if something had been up with Kageyama, to which Hinata had been forced to lie about (‘I think it’s just his face or something’), to which both Tanaka and Nishinoya had fallen over laughing. Hinata didn’t really understand why.

Hinata picks up his cell phone, and scrutinizes the message. Maybe if he looks hard enough he’ll find the full message Kageyama intended to send. Or, maybe if he scrubs hard enough, he’ll wipe away the invisible ink and find a “jk” at the end of the message.

Or… not. Because that’s not how phones work, as far as Hinata knows.

He starts out by sending the message: 

Hinata: what r u talking about kageyama??

And gets a _near_ instant reply back. 

Kageyama: I’m not as stupid as you

Hinata narrows his eyes at that one.

Hinata: ermmm insulting me gets u nowhere _(:D｣┌)⁼³₌₃

With the reply, 

Kageyama: stop Hinata

Hinata frowns. Bites his lip. He doesn’t know what tone of voice Kageyama is saying that in, so he milks the silence a bit. His hopes are answered when his phone buzzes again.

Kageyama: you obviously called over tanaka and nishinoya when you saw me at the park so i’d be forced to play a match with you guys 

Kageyama: cause you were stalking me

“Ex _cuse_ me,” Hinata scoffs, looking at the message Kageyama just sent him. It’s so beyond ridiculous and the realm of his capability of thought that he’s surprised Kageyama would even suggest he could concoct such a masterful plan.

Hinata: so u call me stupid and then u think i can make up plans like that

His phone buzzes after he works through the rest of the problem he’s been working on.

Kageyama: it’s not hard it’s called using your cell phone

Kageyama: dumbass

He frowns, setting down his pencil. Kageyama’s suggestion is so disturbing and not-him that he opens his laptop to watch a practice match of the American Volleyball team he’d been watching today in class- just to let Kageyama answer himself again.

He ends up watching the match for thirty minutes before his calls are answered.

Kageyama: look I just

Kageyama: pretend what I said on friday didn’t happen

Hinata’s eyes widen, and he feels his heart rate kick up a bit at that. He can feel his blood pulsing under the skin of his wrists and cheeks. 

Kageyama: it was a mistake and I don’t want to ruin our chemistry in volleyball

Kageyama: so pretend it didn’t happen

Kageyama: I’m sorry for not playing with you guys today

Hinata’s gaze falls to his trigonometry problems, which now seem the least of his concerns. 

His face feels hot again, even though his room is chilly from the night fall freeze from his open bedroom window.

Hinata: it’s okay

Hinata: i will do that

When he sends the message, something doesn’t sit too right in his stomach. The entire conversation- no, ever since Kageyama said his confession- his stomach will get all warm and nauseous and he feels like he has to sit down and scream into a pillow.

He just doesn’t know what else to say. Seeing Kageyama in the park made him feel all… _Aghhh!!_ inside. Like he’d never considered his teammate in a romantic… _sexual_ … way before, and then he was right there in front of him, and he kind of just acted automatically without thinking about what he was saying before opening his mouth and his brain was all fuzzy and buzzing with nothingness and-

It’s just so. _Awkward_. 

“Frick,” Hinata mouths, looking at all of the trigonometry problems he has left to do, and then his clock. It’s nearing eight o’clock and he promised himself he would be in bed by nine tonight, considering he was so tired this morning.

He flips his phone over on his desk, for his own academic and emotional good.

Kageyama can wait an hour if he needs to.

-

And wait an hour he does. Hinata does. Two hours, actually.

Approaching three, now.

And there are no messages from Kageyama.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Hinata sighs, turning over on his pillow with his blanket wrapped in his arms. He pulls up his recent messages with Kenma.

Hinata: so idk what to do???!????

Kenma: he probably wants to forget about it bc he’s mortified so just let him forget

Hinata: AHHHHHHHH IDK WHAT TO DO

Kenma: this is literally the best thing that could’ve happened. Its unrequited so kageyama had the balls to accept it and ask you both to forget it

Kenma: he’s not as dumb as we joke that he is

Kenma: he could’ve murdered u in a rage cuz u said u dont wanna bang him

Hinata: KENMA PLZ STOP

He doesn’t know why he just can’t get Kageyama’s dumb face confessing out of his head.

And so, Hinata pulls up his most recent text conversations with Kageyama, and looks at it again. 

It’s rapidly approaching the hundredth time Hinata has done this tonight: just scrolling through his conversations with Kageyama, feeling his chest get all muddy warm and his face get hot.

Hinata sighs. He just wants to say something- _anything_ \- to help alleviate his teammate’s burden. He’s not really sure how to deal with this ‘romance’ thing, and ‘feelings’ thing, but if Kageyama is willing to tell him about it, then that must mean that he was feeling a lot of it. 

Is there really nothing he can do, like Kenma said? Or is it okay for him to try and help out, even just a little?

Should this knowledge that Kageyama… _likes_ him… be having such an effect on him? Or is it just because they’re close teammates?

Screw it, Hinata thinks. He has his phone in his hand for a reason, and Kageyama’s not gonna see the message until tomorrow morning because _he’s_ the one always harping on Hinata to go to bed earlier. 

Well, it’s really just one emoji that Hinata sends at 11:42P.M. And a few words.

Hinata: ヽ(･∀･)ﾉ●ヽ(･∀･)ﾉ 

Hinata: (thats us playing volleyball tomorrow)

Hinata: goodnight kageyama! were still partners!

Hinata: (btw i DID NOT call NOya nd tanaka that was just a coinky dink OKAY)

It must be because of Kageyama’s confession that he can feel his heart beat so well in his chest, now.

It must be.

His heart starts pounding as soon as he hears his phone vibrate.

It could be Kenma, he tells himself. Or Nishinoya, he stays up late sometimes. Or Suga. Or Daichi. Or Oikawa sending him hatemail-

He turns the phone over. It's from Kageyama.

Kageyama: night

And for some reason, his heart burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the great thing about writing hinata textspeak is that i can include all of my typos
> 
> next up: actual drama in the karasuno TeaM!!
> 
> also i hope everybody realizes i am only motivated by season 4 coming out in january and all of the KH moments that will happen. i need them


	5. unwarranted aggression

It’s not until the Monday morning that Hinata sees Kageyama again. 

Because of his sleeping problems that have been occurring recently, he hasn’t been able to get up early in the mornings. So, his Monday ends up being a late start, unlike usual. He’s been feeling groggier, too, and generally heavier, like he has to drag himself places instead of carrying himself lightly as he usually does.

It has nothing to do with Kageyama’s confession. Obviously.

Nor the fact that he has to see Kageyama’s dumb face again.

The air has become a bit crisper, and Hinata hugs himself whilst shivering to crack open the clubroom door.

“Good morning,” Hinata calls out. Inside, most of the team is already changing into their volleyball garments. 

Kageyama included, who looks away from Hinata hurriedly.

There’s a chorus of “G’morning!”’s that resonate throughout the room, and he meets Suga’s eyes.

“What’s up, Hinata?” Suga asks. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“Yeah,” Hinata laughs, scratching the back of his neck as he heads over toward his shelfspace. He purposefully avoids looking at Kageyama. “Just a bit tired this morning.”

“Seriously! You sounded like you killed an animal on your bike on your way here!” Tanaka responds, shirtless and shameless. “I swear I haven’t seen you looking that down in a while!”

Hinata laughs off his seniors’ concerns, insisting that it’s just because of his recent onset of tiredness. Even when Tsukishima begins some light jabs at him, calling him some steam train running out of resources or something or other, Hinata waves off the insults instead of getting frustrated as he often does.

“Morning.”

The relatively quiet volume of Kageyama’s morning greeting causes Hinata to jump in surprise. He tries to ignore the hitch in his own breath.

“Morning, Kageyama,” Hinata replies, removing his sneakers. The background volume of their teammates’ voices hides their quieter conversation. Hinata forces a grin to masquerade the odd rhythm of his heart that he swears Kageyama can hear. “You gonna hit some tosses to me?”

Hinata removes his shirt, turned towards Kageyama expecting an answer.

Hoping.

None comes.

So, Hinata repeats, “Kageyama?” 

He finds Kageyama staring at him with a scowl as he tugs the rest of his shirt off his body.

“Uh, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, looking up at him. Feeling the gaze of a teammate or two, he forces on a grin. Kageyama’s eyes rise to meet Hinata’s and if possible, he scowls further.

“Nevermind.”

Hinata blinks. Kageyama’s gaze had risen up. From staring at his bare chest. “I-I asked you if you’d toss to me!” He can’t help it when his face grows hot.

Kageyama’s brows scrunches up, before tugging on his shoes. He looks to Hinata with a less than neutral glower. “No.”

“What?!” Hinata cries. His chest flutters in a strange way, unlike his usual heart palpitations when he’s waiting for Kageyama to answer “Why?”

“Go practice with Sugawara or something, or practice your receives with Nishinoya,” Kageyama’s scowl disappears for a sneer. “Because they suck.”

“Hey!” Hinata gets in Kageyama’s face, shoving a finger in his chest-- embarrassment forgotten. “You can’t say that when- when- !”

The sound of Tsukishima’s voice, and Kageyama’s quick retort to shut up cuts him off.

“Be quiet, Tsukishima,” Kageyama mutters, looking Tsukishima in the eyes.

“Oh, please, as if I could say anything to make it anymore obvious,” Tsukishima looks back and forth between them. Hinata blinks, looking at Tsukishima.

Then looks to a disgruntled, blushing Kageyama.

Then down to his own body, where he’s only wearing his underwear.

“I- hey!” Hinata yells at Tsukishima, getting the unnecessary (and unwanted) attention of some of his seniors- those that are still remaining in the club room, that is. “You think you- you think you know everything, d-don’t you? Huh?!”

Tsukishima emphatically raises an eyebrow, a smile dance across his face. “I think _I_ know everything? About what?” Their seniors turn away, expecting the typical argument between the first years. “Care to explain?”

Hinata’s eyes flicker to Kageyama, who seems to be taking quite a long time to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything in his bag on the shelf. “You know,” Hinata jabs his finger at Tsukishima, putting on a scowl as scowl-y as possible. “You’re a real… a real asshole.”

Their seniors are in the midst of heading out of the clubroom, and they miss the unfolding drama as they head out. Blissfully unaware.

Of Tsukishima’s loud snort, that is.

“My God,” Tsukishima scratches above his lip, laughing to himself. “You’re ridiculous. You’re like some squirrel, or something. No wonder Kageyama likes you.”

“What-”

“ _What_ -”

Tsukishima scoffs. “Oh, sorry, what was that about not being obvious, again?” Hinata feels Kageyama sit back down from attempting to prevent Tsukishima from continuing further. “It’s literally so obvious something happened between you two. God. I can’t even deal with this shit. Yamaguchi, let’s get out of here.”

“Got it, Tsukki.”

As the two other first-years head out of the club room, all Hinata can do is make an obvious, emphatic (sound-wise) blowing of his raspberry. They four first-years are on their own, after all. No captain to judge him for his behavior.

When they’re gone, Hinata’s shoulders slump. Had he and Kageyama been _that_ obvious? Was Tsukishima just freakishly smart, or could everyone else around them tell?

“Let’s go, Hinata,” Kageyama says, standing up from the bench and collecting himself. 

“Kageyama-”

“Don’t mention what Tsukishima said. I haven’t said anything to him.” Kageyama shakes his head, ignoring Hinata’s eyes. “He’s just a prick.”

“Yeah,” Hinata nods, wiping his palm across his forehead. His palms are sweatier than he’d expected for such a cool fall morning. “Yeah, for sure.”

He hurries to pack up to head off to the gym and follow after Kageyama.

All he can hope for is that this new drama won’t affect his and Kageyama’s playing.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~casually slips in more seasonal descriptions that connect to Hinata's emotional state~  
> short chappie but an intro to how their teammates react  
> more shall come!


End file.
